


№2-6 (#2-6)

by Levittra_Hazard



Series: PC&IU [5]
Category: Computers & Software (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Horror, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: Небольшое и странное задание АВЗ на том самом «винте-терабайтнике».





	№2-6 (#2-6)

Хорошо иметь знакомого, для которого хобби — не работа. Так можно было у Аськи бесплатно узнать обо всех последних новостях Компьютерного мира, у Хрома — попить чай с тортиком, ну а у Корела — набить себе классную татуировку, не боясь, что у тебя там попросят базы вне очереди прогнать, или же просто отдать часть выделенной памяти. АВЗ не сильно горел желанием идти против настроек Пользователя и собственной программы.

— Пацан, я бы всё-таки так не рисковал.

— Да ла-а-адно тебе, Корел! — АВЗ снял куртку, рукава которой недавно пришлось оторвать из-за атаки вируса. — Смотри, ты же уже начал, верно? Вот отсюда мы, то есть конечно же ты, продолжишь рисунок и до конца руки, а вживление туда кода — это пара пустяков, ну?

— Я не «вживляю код» в оболочку, я просто её… Украшаю, — Корел развёл руками.

— Так укрась, а я вживлю, — фыркнул АВЗ и снял футболку, после чего плюхнулся в кресло для клиентов Корела. — Это же будет просто невероятно круто, я смогу управлять своим мечом на расстоянии, и даже не понадобится постоянно вводить команды для его активации, достаточно будет напрямую передавать её из руки и…

— Я понял, — Корел достал инструменты. — Но если тебе оторвут руку, ты вообще не сможешь контролировать своё «оружие», нет? — закурив сигарету, Корел надел перчатки и подкатил свой стул к АВЗ. Закрепив его запястье и плечо, он провел пальцами по краям, обозначая границы будущего рисунка.

— Будто я кому-то позволю оторвать мне руку, — АВЗ усмехнулся и, заметив скептический взгляд Корела, поспешил исправиться, — максимум заберётся кто-нибудь под оболочку, она же всё равно восстановится!

— Твоё дело, малец. Теперь заткнись и не отвлекай от работы.

АВЗ кивнул и откинул голову назад, закрыв глаза. Корел хоть и быстро работал, антивирус был слишком нетерпелив, чтобы выдержать эти несколько минут. Мастерски управляясь с кривыми и фигурами, редактор выстраивал узор на руке АВЗ, придерживаясь единой линии, чтобы не потерялась связь для будущего кода. Выбрав новый слой в панели инструментов, он обозначил на нём опорные точки и снова открыл предыдущий, чтобы подровнять узлы кривых под точки. Добавив несколько декоративных элементов, он обрезал лишнее и подогнал рисунок по длине и ширине, благо вектор позволял это делать без потери чёткости рисунка, поэтому Корел и пользовался большей популярностью для рисунков по оболочкам, нежели растровые графические редакторы.

— Гляди, — редактор потушил сигарету, как всегда закончившуюся тогда, когда работа была подошла к завершению, и снял перчатки. — Запускаю?

— О да-а-а, — АВЗ довольно улыбнулся и чуть поморщился, когда рисунок начал выжигаться на оболочке. Точки были особенно болезненны, антивирус даже пожалел о том, что не позаботился об отключении нервной сети заранее. Всё-таки прошлый рисунок на плече был гораздо проще, и процесс его нанесения был менее болезненный, наверное, из-за размеров и предназначения. Наконец, лазер закончил рисунок, и крепежи открылись, освобождая руку АВЗ.

— А теперь… — он провел средним пальцем по основной линии рисунка, попутно помечая указательным и безымянным специально отведённые опорные точки, которые могли пригодиться как для ручного управления, так и в целом, чтобы распределить функции. — Испытаем-с, — АВЗ вытянул руку, по линии пробежал слабый желтый огонёк, достигнув точки два-шесть, после чего оружие тут же материализовалось в ладони. — Да офигенно же, Корел! — антивирус активировал меч, и лезвие мгновенно появилось из рукояти. Сделав пару движений, АВЗ рассмеялся, он даже сам не ожидал, что так отлично выйдет.

— Всё равно опасно хранить код на поверхности, — Корел кинул антивирусу футболку и то, что осталось от куртки, после недавнего не совсем удачного задания АВЗ. — Одевайся и проваливай отсюда, а то разнесешь мне тут всё своими новыми «супер-способностями».

— Да ладно тебе, — АВЗ убрал лезвие и спрятал в карман рукоять. — Зато я смогу быстрее работать и… — перед глазами всплыло сообщение о новом задании. Антивирус не удержался от недовольного цока, а редактор от ехидного смешка. — Окей, твоя взяла, всё, сваливаю, и спасибо за обновку, — АВЗ накинул куртку и побежал в сторону USB-портов, куда и требовало сообщение.

  


USB-порты напоминали разгрузочный цех вокзала. Вечно какие-то файлы ползут по конвейерам туда или обратно; у порога стоят программы, разобрав панели управления содержимым подключенного объекта, чтобы работать с находящимися на носителях файлами. Редко кто заходил внутрь, обычно это должна была быть программа, подобная антивирусу, которой приходилось досконально изучать всё содержимое. Всякие проводники да архиваторы тоже работали изнутри, а вот проигрывателям было достаточно удалённо подключиться к файлу, чтобы открыть его, редакторы и вовсе редко выходили из своих владений, файлы обычно прямиком загружались к этим лентяям. АВЗ зевнул и сверился с заданием. Стандартная проверка съёмного носителя: как обычно это вылечить, то удалить, вон то в карантин. Идти к третьему порту. Потерев переносицу, АВЗ зашагал в нужную сторону. На самом деле, задание было не совсем обычным. Все параметры стояли на удаление, ну кроме Hijacker, которые нельзя было удалять по настройкам и только лечить. АВЗ усмехнулся: сегодня его ждёт знатная вечеринка.

— Постеснялись бы, юноша.

— А? — антивирус оторвал взгляд от разнарядки, чтобы посмотреть, кто это с ним говорит этим раздражающим напыщенным тоном. — А, это ты… — АВЗ махнул на Автозапуск рукой и заглянул в портал, из которого открывался весьма не позитивный вид на подключенный девайс. Даже первый шаг уже будет не простым — это была не какая-то каморка флешки, или несколько этажей, тут виднелся вдали город, а их точка доступа почему-то открылась совсем далеко от него и достаточно высоко, чтобы переломать себе все ноги при падении. Приглядевшись, антивирус увидел очертания колонн далеко внизу, видимо, тут задумывался-таки мост, но то ли из-за времени, то ли из-за вирусов он обрушился. И это значит, что АВЗ придётся либо прыгать вниз, либо падать вниз — в любом случае ничего хорошего.

— Что за неслыханная наглость! Постыдились бы, такая благородная профессия и такое отвратительное воспитание.

— А Веб тоже эту хуиту терпит, или вы только мне мозги прочищаете каждый раз, когда видите? — АВЗ потёр шею, всё ещё оценивая высоту и свои способности. В прошлый раз он вывернул сустав, который, конечно, легко встал на место, но всё равно было неприятно. С другой стороны, он мог отключить себе нервную сеть, разбиться в дребезги и по кусочкам собрать себя обратно. Или же придумать, как можно спланировать вниз. Пока вечно торчащий у только что подключённых флешек Автозапуск краснел и пыхтел тут рядом от злости, АВЗ просунул руку в портал, прикидывая насколько там тяжелее среда, а то, судя по видимости, там явно всё было очень плохо с легкостью. И он таки не прогадал, плотность там явно была выше, а значит, и падать будет не так больно, но лучше всё равно спланировать.

— Молодой человек, лучше бы равнялись на Доктора Веба или на своего брата, в самом деле, а то пошли нынче наглецы какие, совершенно…

— Совершенно бестактные уроды, — подытожил мысль Автозапуска АВЗ и всучил ему свою футболку, которую так и не успел надеть после посещения Корела. Наверное, за голый торс его и начали ругать, но это такие мелочи, будто АВЗ было чего стесняться. Сняв с плеч Автозапуска плащ, АВЗ потрепал старожила системы за бородку, — Верну позже, оставляю футболку в залог, — подмигнув опешившему старику, АВЗ спрыгнул вниз, расправив чужой плащ.

  


— Ай-ай-ай… — АВЗ аккуратно вдавил обратно торчащий из оболочки кусок остова организма. Всё-таки даже планирование не уберегло его от сломанной ноги. Хорошо хоть не оторвало, сломанная нога могла сама восстановиться, а всё отделённое от тела пришлось бы нести в лабораторию к Вебу. К слову, его не было видно, хотя АВЗ точно видел его имя в списке вызванных программ. АВЗ, конечно, всё понимает, новый объект в карантине, не поддаётся обычному изучению, ещё и выглядит как-то не понятно, но это же не повод игнорировать запросы юзера. Сразу после Автозапуска (который был автоматически вызван после установки драйвера), было как минимум три строчки вызова Веба, и все остались без ответа. Ладно бы отклонил, но без ответа…

— Всё-таки сносят тебе бабы бошку, зелёный. — АВЗ натянул очки на глаза и активировал меч, чтобы быть готовым к любому нападению.

Конечно, АВЗ понимал, что это не совсем типичная баба и весь такой приличный Веб вряд ли сутками на неё надрачивает, но эта его одержимость «новым и неизведанным» просто выбешивала. Давно надо было прикончить эту его карантинную подружку, да и проблемы бы все кончились. А то сидит там «принц» у спящей… уродины.

Мотнув головой, поняв, что злость на Веба и то и дело возникающее желание прикончить его подзащитную ему сейчас ни к чему, АВЗ принялся за работу. Пока он рассуждал о Вебе, как раз были подготовлены данные для сканирования.

— Грёбанный терабайт?! Да вы издеваетесь! — Нет, теперь стало ясно, почему же тут был целый город, а не пара этажей, но смердящий терабайт гораздо хуже чуть воняющих тридцати двух гигабайт. АВЗ вздохнул. — Надо обзавестись уже маской.

  


Путь до опустевшего города был недолгим, анализ ничего не показывал, все сенсоры молчали, АВЗ оставалось лишь чесать репу рукоятью меча и удивлённо смотреть в отчёт. Он даже с некоторым недоверием прочёсывал территорию до самых границ, но ничего не находил. Молчали и все остальные устройства. АВЗ с грустью посмотрел на меч.

— Надо добавить тебе функционала. Чтоб светился при приближающейся опасности, как в том фильме, — АВЗ, никогда не отказывавший своей дурной привычке просматривать файлы, осмотрелся. — Как думаешь? Хотя о чем это я, ты же не можешь думать. Чёрт, тут слишком тихо и скучно, я уже разговариваю с собственным мечом.

Антивирус усмехнулся и толкнул ногой городские ворота, проходя на территорию основной информации.

— Вот оно что, — АВЗ заглушил вмиг оживившиеся сенсоры, показатели которых просто зашкаливали от окружающей вирусни и заразы. Видно, вся мразь сосредоточилась именно здесь. Антивирус активировал меч и сощурился, пытаясь вглядеться в городскую среду. Даже очки не справлялись со смогом, АВЗ не был готов работать вслепую, но выбора не было.

Отовсюду слышались тихие цоканья или шаги, вирусы явно всполошились, они чувствовали живую плоть, чувствовали программу, которую можно заразить, но не торопились. АВЗ так же не стремился рваться в бой. Всё указывало на то, что вирусов тут не мало, и если он пойдет в лоб — вылезут все разом и завалят его тут, а АВЗ не хотел так рано умирать. Ну или даже не умирать, его просто раздерут на части, растащат куски оболочки, а до ядра им всё равно не добраться, так что он просто повиснет до ребута системы, а там… а вот что там, не знает никто. АВЗ точнее не знает.

Жужжание сверху заставило присесть и затаиться. Датчики не чувствовали вирусов.

— Тьфу ты! — АВЗ нащупал какой-то осколок файла и швырнул его в дрон, издающий жужжание. Погнутые лопасти винта с треском начали биться о края корпуса, и дрон, закружившись, рухнул на землю. Антивирус подошёл к нему и присмотрелся. На боку красовался логотип Майкрософт. АВЗ цокнул языком, за нападение на эту привилегированную семью системы ему влетит по первое число. Правда, надпись ниже заставила усмехнуться. Это был дрон Автозапуска. АВЗ отыскал у него камеру и показал в неё средний палец.

— Нехер было меня отвлекать, старикан, — АВЗ вырвал камеру из корпуса и выкинул в сторону. В самом корпусе дрона не нашлось ничего полезного. Антивирус надеялся хотя бы на что-то вроде лазеров, что ли, или на крайний случай механизма самоуничтожения с взрывчатой смесью, но, видимо, Автозапуску оружие было ни к чему, а АВЗ помародёрствовать не удастся.

Оставив дрон в покое, АВЗ продолжил поиски. Надо было ускоряться, Пользователь не будет ждать вечно. Среди смога, наконец, начали проглядывать силуэты домов. Скрипнула дверь одного из них, издалека раздался смех, прерванный кашлем. Странно, не было похоже на то, что тут может быть какая-нибудь программа или приложение, даже АВЗ тут было не по себе, что уж говорить о беззащитных. Ступеньки крыльца трескались и осыпались под весом АВЗ, тут уже давно не было нормальных программ, определённо. Антивирус толкнул дверь, но вместо того, чтобы открыть её, он провалился внутрь. Оказавшись внутри, он посмотрел на приоткрытую дверь. Она снова скрипнула, сама по себе.

— Дверь не дверь, программы не программы… — АВЗ поёжился. В каком там фильме надо было обвести круг вокруг себя мелом? Антивирус всерьёз бы об этом задумался, если бы у него был мел. Он вообще сомневался, что у них в мире есть мел. Дыры в полах росли на глазах: края осыпались, местами по байтам, где-то целыми кусками падая в бездну винта. АВЗ заглянул в одну из таких дыр. Если там и была корзина, то он не мог её разглядеть. Смога не было, но глубина поражала. Он достал фонарик и зубами — убирать меч в ножны не хотелось — зажал кнопку включения. Свет рассеивался, не достигнув дна. Бросать что-то туда было бесполезно, файлы падают беззвучно, а куски визуализации рассыпаются на байты, как только теряют свою исходную форму. АВЗ осторожно перешагнул дыру и, зажав между зубов фонарик, открыл сумку с устройствами. Пальцами пересчитав шары для финальной проверки, он цокнул языком. Восстанавливались они слишком медленно, а с собой у него было всего пять контейнеров. Придется быть экономным.

Перекрытие второго этажа начало осыпаться, там явно кто-то был. АВЗ уже не доверял лестнице, поэтому пришлось убрать фонарик.

— Давай… — АВЗ следил за осыпающимися с потолка частицами. Что-то выше этажом старалось двигаться медленно, бесшумно, но, видимо, и не подозревало, что выдаёт своё местоположение. Наконец, оно оказалось над АВЗ. Антивирус подпрыгнул, выламывая перекрытие, но, как и до этого с дверью, рука прошла насквозь, так было даже лучше. АВЗ усмехнулся и ухватил свою добычу, резко потянув её вниз. Перекрытие обрушилось, создавая новую дыру. Вирус, даже будучи захваченным, с готовностью выпустил клыки, обжигая слюной оболочку. — Не сегодня, — АВЗ поморщился от боли, но быстро воткнул в вирус свой меч. Тварь начала визжать, разрушаясь. Антивирус попытался сомкнуть ей пасть, но визг не прекращался, пока вирус полностью не разрушился. — Я всегда думал, что вы сами визжите… — удивленно прокомментировал АВЗ. Видимо, это был звук разрушения их тела, а не визг как таковой.

Сенсоры трубили о приближении опасности, он не зря пытался заткнуть вирус, его сородичи сейчас шли на звук. Тупые твари. АВЗ ухватился за край перекрытия, забираясь на второй этаж. Вирусы начали влетать со всех сторон, разрушая стены и перекрытия дома. АВЗ чертыхнулся и попытался зацепиться за лестницу, ведущую на чердак, но снова провалился. Дом ни в какую не хотел воспринимать антивирус, когда рядом были вирусы. А может ему так просто хотелось, АВЗ не знал точно, вот Веб бы ему точно ответил, но эта зелёная зануда сейчас была неизвестно где.

— Сука! — пока антивирус размышлял, к нему сзади успел подобраться один из вирусов. Разорвав куртку, он вцепился в спину АВЗ, разрывая оболочку, забираясь под неё. АВЗ отрубил лапу вирусу и воткнул меч в открытую пасть. Надо было придумать, как свалить из дома. — Это моё, — антивирус вынул меч из остатков вируса, исчезающих прямо на глазах, и ударил рукоятью по стене. Краска потрескалась и опала, на стене образовалась вмятина. На меч дом реагировал не меньше, чем на вирусы. АВЗ воткнул его в крышу и, подтянувшись, прошёл сквозь кровлю, оказавшись снова снаружи. Когда ноги твёрдо встали на черепицу, АВЗ дёрнул на себя рукоять меча, но тот не проходил сквозь кровлю.

— Кто бы сомневался, — антивирус закатил глаза. Он обернулся на цоканье по черепице, вирусы шли прямо за ним, а меч всё ещё был внутри. Раздался хруст, и дом медленно начал ехать на бок. Твари подъели опорные балки.

Отпустив рукоять меча, АВЗ пнул подобравшийся к нему вирус и разбежался, чтобы перепрыгнуть на крышу соседнего дома. Вынув из сумки один из шариков, он бросил его в обломки дома. Устройство, достигнув поверхности, взвинтилось, поднимаясь в воздух. Звук привлекал вирусов, они замерли, прекратив разрушать дом, и обратились к устройству. АВЗ усмехнулся. Каждый из антивирусов изобретал свой уникальный способ борьбы с вирусами. Веб, например, придумал дронов, отстреливающих всё, что движется, кроме помеченных безопасными, АВЗ же придумал, как играть на их тупой природе. Антивирус ударил по точке на руке, призывая меч к себе, тот материализовался в руке. Не зря он сегодня Корела посещал. Поправив очки, АВЗ сжал пальцы в кулак, отдавая команду устройству. Шар открылся, ослепительно ярко свечась и сжигая все привлечённые вирусы, даже смог удалось частично разогнать. Вирусы с визгом умирали, они не любили свет, особенно от антивирусов. На панели высветился результат, было найдено и удалено одиннадцать зараженных объектов.

АВЗ открыл окно вызова и отправил запрос Вебу. Антивирус не настолько горд, чтобы быть глупым и оставаться одному в таком месте, ему бы очень пригодилась помощь, но Веб молчал.

— Зараза, — АВЗ свернул окно. Мог бы уже и принять вызов пользователя, грёбанный зелёный хмырь. Сенсор затрещал, антивирус осмотрелся. Видимо, не все попали в радиус поражения, и часть преследователей наконец-то добралась до АВЗ. Это же насколько тут нечего было жрать, что они так рвутся к тому, кто их уничтожит? Как мотыльки на лампочку. Антивирус сделал шаг назад, отходя дальше от края крыши, с которой мог бы с легкостью упасть, если начнёт бой и увлечётся. За одной тварью поползли другие. Они вцеплялись в кровлю когтями, срывая черепицу, слюна, капающая с изуродованной пасти, прожигала всё, чего касалась. Они были голодны и, за неимением пищи, начинали отравлять всё вокруг: визуализацию, файлы, останки оболочек программ. Пустые глазницы кишели мелкими жучками — заразой, которую вирусы запускали в организмы программ. Жучки ползали у них внутри, изредка вылезая на лицо, пробегая по коже, умирали от ядовитой слюны, попадая по тупости в пасть хозяина. АВЗ поморщился. Их вид был слишком далёк не только от антропоморфного, но даже и от звериного.

— Будем справляться по-другому, — Антивирус сложил руки на мече, перекручивая рукоять. Он мысленно досчитал до трёх, перед глазами высветилось меню. — «Разделить», — Рукоять с тихим жужжанием разделилась на две части. Так АВЗ мог использовать два меча, хоть от этого и страдала их сила. Мелочь может и проймет одним ударом, а вот что-то побольше уже нет. Зато так было проще справиться с большим количеством противников. Вирусы выбирались на крышу, внюхивались разодранными ноздрями, улавливая запах живой программы, и понеслись к АВЗ. Антивирус поначалу успевал отражать их атаки и даже убивать некоторых тварей, но когда меч в очередной раз снёс голову вирусу, а в ногу уже подоспел впиться другой, антивирус понял, что пора менять дислокацию. Воткнув мечи в кровлю, он запрыгнул на них.

— Пока-пока, — помахав вирусам ручкой, АВЗ перескочил на трубу и спустился на кровлю туда, где вирусов было не так много. Разогнавшись, он перепрыгнул на соседний дом. До полного восстановления первого шара оставалось ещё двадцать семь процентов, антивирус не был уверен, что стоит тратить второй. Он обернулся. Вирусы принюхивались к мечам, торчащим из кровли, и всё шли к ним, на запах программы. АВЗ закатил глаза. И чего их программируют такими примитивными? Достав второй шар, он запустил его в центр. Надавив на точку возврата, он удивленно посмотрел на руки. Мечи не возвращались. — Черт, — АВЗ продолжил бежать по крыше. Он не учёл, что функции не будут работать, когда его мечи не в изначальной форме. Подтянув к себе локоть, он наконец нашёл точку сбора на татуировке и сразу же запустил возврат. Черепица отлетала в стороны от движения АВЗ, визг вирусов заглушал её стук. Меч, наконец, начал появляться в руке. Ещё пара крыш, и он уйдёт достаточно далеко от тварей. Едва успев зацепиться за край следующей крыши, АВЗ повис в воздухе. Он несколько не рассчитал расстояние и слишком рано прыгнул. По земле они его быстрее догонят, так у него была фора за счет длинных ног и прыжков. Зажав в зубах рукоять меча, АВЗ подтянулся на крышу и взял меч в руку. Если до этого твари отставали, то эта заминка свела на нет его отрыв. Цокнув языком, он съехал по слишком резкому скосу крыши и оттолкнулся в конце, спрыгивая на соседний домик.

— Какого?! — ноги прошли сквозь поверхность, и АВЗ начал падать. «Да даже в играх текстуры лучше прописаны!» Антивирус падал всё ниже, пролетая сквозь этажи дома и подвала. Дом кончился, и началась бездна, конца которой и видно не было. — Я, блядь, Алиса, — АВЗ нахмурился и приготовился к худшему, приземление не обещало быть удачным.

  


Удивительно, но сравнение с Алисой было не таким уж и неудачным. АВЗ уже боялся, что не соберет себя, когда достигнет дна, но приземление было мягким. Антивирус поднял руку, вытаскивая её из чего-то слизкого. Очки треснули, пока он падал, сканер отрубился, и теперь ему потребуется какое-то время на восстановление. АВЗ чертыхнулся и полез за фонариком. Рука повязла в чём-то жидком и тягучем.

— Офигительно, — АВЗ цокнул языком. Мало того, что тут вонь стояла сильнее, чем снаружи, так ещё и он увяз в какой-то мерзостной жидкости. Антивирус, наконец, нащупал фонарик, прикреплённый к штанам. Подняв его повыше, он включил свет. АВЗ сглотнул. Нет, он в принципе мало чего боялся, да и не считал себя нежным созданием, не способным выдержать вида расчленёнки, например. Вспомнить хотя бы, сколько раз он занимался самолечением после очередной войны с вирусом. Но такое зрелище заставило дёрнуться даже его. Вскрытые оболочки программ были навалены друг на друга. Вывернутые конечности переплетались между собой, где-то ломаясь под весом давящих сверху тел. Перекрученные шеи, вытянутые в испуге лица, которые навсегда останутся такими. Пустые глазницы с вытекшим наполнителем у некоторых выглядели даже лучше, чем заплывшие чёрным окрасом глазные яблоки у других. АВЗ собирался было подняться, уперевшись рукой в чей-то череп. Тот тут же хрустнул, распадаясь на байты, и рука АВЗ застряла в чьей-то голове. Сняв с себя не самый симпатичный браслет, антивирус упёрся в более крепкую поверхность и поднялся. Куда бы он ни поставил ногу, всё равно оказывался на чьём-нибудь теле, поэтому можно было даже не пытаться выбирать место.

— Замаринованные трупы, — отшутился антивирус и перевернул ногой одно из тел. Из глубокой дыры в груди вылился остаток красного наполнителя, смешиваясь с остальными, жидкость темнела. Становилась чёрной. Вряд ли был смысл рассматривать других, очевидно, что ядер тут не было ни у кого. АВЗ поправил куртку. Вирусы совсем угробили его любимую одежду. Раньше вон рукав распороли так, что пришлось оторвать и второй, теперь вот со спины кусками свешивались лохмотья. Антивирус снял куртку и аккуратно её свернул в несколько раз, сжимая до размера файла. Убрав файл в сумку, АВЗ размял плечо и, перепрыгивая по торчащим из жидкости коленям и рукам, направился подальше от братской могилы.

АВЗ прикинул, что не может быть столько программ на обычном винте, так что, скорее всего, он был системным, но, видимо, в другом компьютере. Но если это была система… Странно, что не осталось ни одной системной библиотеки наверху. Обычно все эти «Майкрософтские приблуды» можно было сразу заметить. Уж кто умел понтоваться, так это они. Если здание, то до небес, если оборудование, то самое новое.

— А если дроны, то самые шумные… — всё ещё с обидой закончил мысль АВЗ и осветил дорогу впереди. Конца и края не видно этому беспределу. Антивирус вздохнул и потянулся. В воздухе запахло горелым, жидкость начала покрываться пузырями и кипеть, тела постепенно скрывались в ней. Красный свет фонаря залил всё вокруг, раздался гул мотора.

— О нет… — АВЗ знал этот звук. С несколько тугодумным пользователем нередко антивирус попадает в ситуацию, когда идёт просмотр файлов, а они на глазах исчезают или выскальзывают из рук. «Delete» или «Shift + Delete» не так страшны (если, конечно, это не твои файлы), как тот момент, когда идёт проверка корзины, а эта зараза врубает очистку. И вот сейчас была как раз такая ситуация. Обычно АВЗ удавалось выбраться из корзины прежде, чем попасть в адскую всеуничтожающую (не совсем «все» конечно, порой и она что-то пропускала) машину. Но сейчас он просто не видел выхода.

Ускорив темп, он побежал дальше от гула и красного фонаря, но ноги увязали в жидкости, он то и дело спотыкался. Лица умерших исказились в уродливых улыбках, они цеплялись за АВЗ, кричали, когда он их отпинывал, всеми силами старались его утащить вниз. Антивирус достал из сумки один из шаров, но он тут же рассыпался.

— Какого чёрта…

Один из трупов впился в руку АВЗ. Антивирус закричал от боли. Мертвец смеялся, его пальцы были обломаны, торчащие кости царапали оболочку, разрывали её на куски. АВЗ попробовал отбиться, но далеко не один мертвяк собирался остановить АВЗ. Тонкие женские пальчики обвили его шею и начали перекручивать, натягивая кожу до предела, цепляя провода под ней, перекрывая дыхание. Узор, выведенный Корелом, начал растягиваться. АВЗ начал дергать плечом, но это было бесполезно. Гул машины корзины усиливался, работала она медленно, но не останавливаясь. Умирающие в её адском корпусе программы громко кричали, но даже их крик не мог заглушить её механический мотор. Мертвяк запустил ладонь в глубокую рану на руке АВЗ. Разрывая связи, он, словно в поисках чего-то, водил ладонью под оболочкой, заставляя АВЗ кричать и извиваться.

Но оказывается, был один звук, способный заглушить любой гул. Противный визг заставил мертвяков остановиться, АВЗ воспользовался моментом и приставил ко лбу дуры сзади рукоять меча. Одно нажатие, и лезвие прошло сквозь опустевшую оболочку.

— Ты слишком беспечен.

Голос настолько серьезный, что практически всегда звучавший с металлическими нотками, заставлял АВЗ каждый раз нервничать, но при этом работать в разы лучше.

— Родственников лучше любить на расстоянии, — АВЗ отсёк впившуюся в него руку и с трудом подавил крик, когда пальцы внутри впились в его скелет, пережимая все провода. Рука АВЗ с хрустом отсоединилась, повиснув на остатках растянувшейся кожи.

— Ты ранен.

— Я ЗНАЮ! — АВЗ ухватился за плечо. — Лучше сделай что-нибудь!

— Хорошо, — Касперский взял повисшую часть руки АВЗ и оттянул, отрывая от остальной кожи. АВЗ взвыл, при брате он старался не выражаться, но сейчас очень хотелось. — Иди к доктору, — Касперский протянул оторванную конечность, АВЗ сжал её в пока ещё целой руке.

— Вебу?.. — он кусал губы, стараясь не кричать от боли. Даже пережатое горло ушло на второй план.

Касперский молча вывел на груди АВЗ код, и того выбросило в кристально белые лаборатории, и, судя по отсутствию зелёного, это были совсем не лаборатории Веба. АВЗ поёжился. Он никогда не был в лабораториях, но подозревал, что именно так они и будут выглядеть: ни соринки, ни пылинки, ни капли цвета. АВЗ закашлялся и осел на пол. Повреждения оболочки были критичными для продолжения работы.

— О ужас! Что случилось?

— Там вирусы, они…

— Как ты мог всё так запачкать! Я только убрался, а теперь всё запачкано!..

АВЗ вздохнул. Точная копия Касперского, как брат-близнец, правда, клон. То же лицо, та же прическа, только другая одежда и функции. У них даже мысли одинаковые, просто выражаются они по-разному. Доктор Касперский всегда добр и мил, а сам Касперский — строг и сдержан, пожалуй, только поведение их и различало кардинально.

— Я уберу… — АВЗ посмотрел на капающий из раны желтый наполнитель, отражающийся от блестящих белых поверхностей. Красиво, конечно, сочетание вроде хорошее, но АВЗ постепенно терял сознание и не мог оценить. — Мне… мне нужна помощь. Отключи мне нервную сеть… — АВЗ недавно обучился этому трюку, но левой рукой у него никак не выходило правильно сдвинуть нужный позвонок, чтобы перестать чувствовать боль. Своего рода допинг, но сейчас он ему был просто необходим.

— Это незаконно. Но подлатать я тебя, пожалуй, смогу.

Клон Касперского погрузил АВЗ на платформу и отвёз в операционную. Он достаточно быстро перекрыл подачу наполнителя в руку, подключил АВЗ к аппарату жизнеобеспечения. Пришивать конечность он отказался — АВЗ был ещё слишком слаб, чтобы оболочка сама начала сращиваться, к тому же татуировка на его руке — теперь разорванный и нерабочий код, неправильное восстановление которого повлияет на работу всей программы в целом. Доктор Касперский не хотел брать на себя такую ответственность. А АВЗ всё пытался понять, почему Веб ему отключил нервную сеть без вопросов, не боясь каких-то законов, хотя ранение было не таким уж и опасным, а брат, пусть даже клон брата, не может, когда оболочка программы на грани исчезновения!

— Ты бесполезен, — Касперский прошёл к лежащему на столе АВЗ. Белоснежная форма с изумрудной окантовкой деталей сверкала как новенькая, будто Касперский и не оставался наедине с машиной Корзины, ожившими трупами и ещё грудой вирусов на поверхности. Это дико бесило. Касперский всегда был во всём лучше, даже из самой гадкой ситуации он выходил чистым, в прямом смысле слова! АВЗ по пояс в своем и чужом наполнителе, от него разит падалью и гнилью, вирусы, ожившие программы уродуют его как хотят, а он всё равно проигрывает.

— Он не бесполезен! — вступился клон, не отвлекаясь от зашивания изорванных ног АВЗ. — Он немного не справился со своими обязанностями, ну там не доделал работу, подумаешь. С кем не бывает!

— Это то же самое, — АВЗ протёр лоб рукой. Он только сейчас заметил, что пропали очки. Ничего, восстановятся, правда, не здесь и не скоро. Он сел на кушетке. Спина заныла, АВЗ поморщился.

— Ты должен был выполнять свою задачу.

— Работа, конечно, не из легких, вирусы проще изучать, чем уничтожать, а ещё порой их надо лечить, но всё же лучше правильно подходить к своим обязанностям, определённо.

— Ты расслабился. Присутствие Доктор Веба в системе ослабило твою защиту.

— Не то чтобы помощь — это плохо, тылы прикрыты — и чудно, это вообще замечательно. Но надо не забывать о том, что самому себя тоже надо беречь, и ты отвечаешь за систему не меньше многоуважаемого Доктор Веба.

— Если у тебя есть помеха, ты обязан её устранить. Пользователь был вынужден установить третий антивирус в систему, и это твоя вина. Ты не устранил вовремя угрозу, ты не остановил Доктора Веба. Ты должен исправить свою ошибку.

АВЗ прекратил натирать виски, болевшие от неприятного стерео в стиле «хороший брат — плохой брат», и посмотрел на Касперского.

— Прости, можешь повторить?

— Ты должен устранить Доктора Веба и вирус, который он забрал на карантин. Они опасны для системы.

— Ага, — АВЗ улыбнулся Касперскому и свесил ноги с кушетки. Прошипев от боли, он встал на пол и, прихрамывая, подошёл к клону. — Извиняюсь, — в руке АВЗ, скрипя, стал соединяться код, образуя рукоять меча. Тонкое лезвие медленно проткнуло плоть, расширяясь и разрывая связи оболочки. — Ты меня всегда бесил, — он провернул рукоять, вырисовывая спираль, всё больше наворачивая обороты, скручивая и разрывая внутренние органы клона. Его глаза посерели, из угла рта показалась красная капля, медленно стекающая по подбородку.

— Ты что творишь?! — Касперский одёрнул АВЗ за плечо.

— Не подходи, — АВЗ направил лезвие на брата. — Я не знаю, что ты такое, но ты точно не мой брат.

— Что ты несёшь?

— Я что несу? Ты себя слышал? Мой брат бы никогда не сказал убить другую программу, это незаконно, — АВЗ спародировал противный голос клона Касперского. — Он бы никогда не влез в чужой карантин. Это незаконно, — АВЗ приставил лезвие к горлу Касперского. — Он бы никогда не сказал убить Веба, пусть он и не любит его, может даже ненавидит, но он его уважает и никогда не скажет так просто убрать его. — АВЗ толкнул меч вперёд, протыкая шею. — Что ты? Код разрушен, почему я до сих пор могу держать меч? Отвечай!

Существо, скрывающееся под маской Касперского, вцепилось в лезвие меча и протолкнуло его вперёд, приближаясь к АВЗ. Лицо вытянулось и побледнело, глаза существа залились черным, рот исказился в улыбке.

— Убей. Убей их.

  


Удар по ногам, скелет прогибается, но держится, сдавленные клетки шлют сигналы по нервной сети. АВЗ очнулся с криком. Тяжело дыша, он лежал и даже не моргал. Кошмар оказался не более чем галлюцинацией, или всё было взаправду? Он всё ещё на винте, или всё началось гораздо раньше? Антивирус попытался пошевелить рукой, чтобы протереть глаза, но не вышло. Руки были скованны, как и ноги. АВЗ закрыл глаза и выдохнул. Галлюцинация или просто дурной сон, да что угодно, но он действительно слишком расслабился. Надо было серьёзнее относиться к своей работе.

— «Щит».

Короткая команда, активирующая разовую внешнюю защиту оболочки. Глухой визг уничтоженных вирусов, сцепляющих кандалы. АВЗ отряхнул с себя пыль и остатки оков и поднялся, чуть покачнувшись. Кандалы на ноги были слишком малы, и эти тупые отродья чуть не переломали ему все кости, но оболочка постепенно восстанавливалась.

— Вирусы, отлавливающие Антивирусов, — это что-то новое.

АВЗ помассировал затёкшую шею и осмотрелся. Обычный подвал, сверху дыры, через которые едва проникает тусклый свет, видна текстура дерева на краях. Антивирус поправил очки. Таки не проваливался он в текстуры, а вон и дыра в крыше, в которую он упал; остальные, наверное, он уже проломил сам, а может и нет — он даже предположить боялся, что тут правда, а что — вымысел.

— «Два-шесть», — меч материализовался в руке. АВЗ достал фонарик. Углы казались чистыми, но одна из стен вызвала подозрение. Антивирус подошёл к ней и надавил на вертикальную трещину. Потайная дверь, как оригинально. АВЗ осветил узкую лестницу. Снизу раздался рык, переходящий в визг.

— Я уже иду, крошка, — аккуратно ступая, антивирус спускался всё ниже. Становилось светлее. Даже белее. Наконец лестница кончилась, и АВЗ очутился в зале. Белоснежные колоны, потолки, блестящие полы. Сверкающая красота и чистота, совершенно не вяжущаяся с чёрным уродливым великаном, вокруг которого копошились мелкие вирусы. Конечно, они были примерно по пояс самому АВЗ, но по сравнению с этим громилой, казались крошечными.

— Как понимаю, финальный босс? — АВЗ ухмыльнулся, чудовище снова зарычало. Оно даже не двигалось, его огромные ноги не выдерживали собственного веса, остов давно сломался, оболочка отекла. АВЗ не мог понять, программа ли это, или вирус, но даже если первое, то явно угроза. — Погнали, крошка.

Уродливое существо пыхтело, огромные ноздри расширялись, вынюхивая жертву. Раздутый великан был скорее похож на жертву неудачного эксперимента над оболочками, чем на вирус или зараженную программу. Наконец оно оскалилось, сузило черные глаза, зашипело — АВЗ был обнаружен. Вирусы с визгом помчались к нему, антивирус отскочил назад.

— «Девять-три», — по татуировке на руке прошёл сигнал, в воздухе начали появляться мечи. Очки отобразили обнаруженные цели и запросили подтверждение протокола безопасности. — Уничтожить всё.

Существо взвыло и махнуло ладонью, пытаясь прихлопнуть АВЗ, но маленький размер последнего сильно влиял на прыть, поэтому антивирус успел отскочить. Монстр взвыл, теперь были сломаны и кости руки, он больше не мог её поднять. Антивирус улыбнулся.

— Не везёт тебе, — он подмигнул монстру и запрыгнул на огромную лапу. От последней атаки на вирусы меч ещё должен был восстановить свои функции, но как острый предмет он всё ещё работал. АВЗ вонзил лезвие в кожу и побежал по руке существа вверх, разрывая его конечность. Разорванная оболочка была настолько растянута и тонка, что обвисла под рукой, держась лишь за счёт придавленной ладони и плеча. Чудовище выло и кричало.

— Ты слишком большой, — АВЗ воткнул меч в плечо чудовища. Подобрав нужный угол, он отдал команду: — «Четыре-один», — лезвие начало ввинчиваться в выбранном направлении, пока не упёрлось в твердую поверхность. — Так в тебе есть что-то программное. Чьё это ядро ты захватило, душка? — но в чёрных глазах существа ответа не было. АВЗ лишь пожал плечами и открыл сумку. — Как хочешь, — антивирус достал из сумки все свои запасы и, зажав в руке один из шаров, отправил остальные в пробуренное отверстие.

— Сейчас будет большой бадабум, — АВЗ подмигнул существу и соскользил вниз по вскрытой руке. Куски прогнившего от вирусов мяса слетали в стороны и пачкали одежду, но по сравнению с тем, что причудилось там антивирусу, это были такие мелочи, что он на них уже не обращал внимания. Спрятавшись за одной из колонн, он призвал меч и активировал устройства. Из-за тесного пространства они взорвались один за другим, лучи света пробивали темную плоть и отражались в отчищенных до блеска стенах. АВЗ зажмурился, даже для него это было слишком. Волна вирусной крови захлестнула всё помещение, с головой облив антивирус.

— Ф… Е… Б… — АВЗ даже не мог выбрать слова-то подходящего. Встряхнув руками, он пошёл к остаткам вируса. Если там был корпус ядра, его можно было выгодно использовать. Свет постепенно тух, видимо существо поддерживало его. АВЗ вышагивал как можно быстрее, пока было ещё видно, но жидкость слишком мешала. Наконец он нашёл пустую оболочку ядра. Она сильно расширилась, местами металл треснул. Антивирус провёл ладонью по табличке с названием. Руки, конечно, были грязными, и это не особо помогло, но разобрать логотип он смог.

— И это я ещё беспечен… — АВЗ горько усмехнулся и потащил остатки корпуса от ядра к лестнице.

  


Выбравшись на поверхность, он вышел на середину улицы и уселся на землю, прислонившись спиной к раздутому корпусу ядра. Смог постепенно сходил, можно было разобрать дома, достаточно низкие, но при этом имевшие какой-то свой общий, единый стиль, приятный, надо сказать. Вирусы метались от дома к дому, то и дело врезаясь друг в друга. Они визжали, заваливались на бок, умирали, растворяясь в воздухе.

— Овцы без вожака, — АВЗ рассмеялся и почесал затылок, растрёпывая залитые тёмно-синим наполнителем вирусов волосы. Он откинул голову на край корпуса и посмотрел во всё ещё затянутое серым небо. — Ты только посмотри на них!.. Брат, скажи, как тебя угораздило стать жертвой вируса? Или это был неудачный эксперимент твоего клона? — АВЗ шмыгнул носом. — И что это был за сон? Скажи, брат, — АВЗ постучал по пустому корпусу. Ответа он всё равно не дождётся, но так хотелось его спросить. — Ты всегда любил всё белое и чистое… Такой весь правильный, что даже противный, но я всё равно всегда буду гордиться, что меня взяли в вашу семью… Хах! Надо же! Единственный вирус с тягой к белизне. Палишься, брат, — он снова рассмеялся и ударил кулаком по корпусу. Открыв доступ к ядру, АВЗ вставил туда последний шар устройства вместо исчезнувшего ядра. — Ты будешь сиять, брат. — АВЗ снова шмыгнул носом и вытер со щёк слёзы, размазывая синь ещё больше. — Прости меня.

Антивирус поднялся с земли и отошёл на насколько шагов.

— «Активировать».

Шар, усиленный корпусом от ядра, долго прокручивался, набирая нужные обороты, и наконец начал подниматься вместе с корпусом. Высоко он его не мог вытянуть, но в этом и было необходимости. Свет, усиленный конструкцией корпуса, проникал даже сквозь стены. Вирусы сгорали на месте, даже их писк был краток. От корпуса отваливались куски, шар продолжал крутиться и взмывать вверх, освобождаясь от лишней нагрузки.

— Домой, — подытожил АВЗ. С него на сегодня хватит. Финальный отчёт показал, что проверка закончена, последний шар действительно осветил всё вокруг. — Семь часов… — антивирус даже не представлял, сколько времени он провёл в отключке, если проверка длилась семь человеческих часов.

Без вирусов стало тихо, оставалось лишь лёгкое жужжание дронов Автозапуска. АВЗ подошёл к одному из них, как раз сканирующему файл на предмет его вида.

— Видео, — подсказал АВЗ, подбирая файл. Быстро проиграв, он протянул его поближе к камере. — Американский фильм, — дрон отплыл воздухе дальше, но АВЗ успел его поймать. — Не так быстро.

Найти и перенастроить пару дронов оказалось проще, чем их оседлать. Прикрепить их ботинкам было нечем, поэтому пришлось заняться аэро… АВЗ даже не был уверен, что это больше: сёрфинг или бординг какой-нибудь. Чудом успев зацепиться за порог портала, антивирус выбрался в систему.

— Молодой человек! Да вы! Да как вы!

— Бухти-бухти, — АВЗ махнул рукой на Автозапуск и открыл окно вызова. Где там этот чёртов Веб, им надо срочно поговорить. Но зелёный антивирус продолжал молчать.

— Вы вообще в своём уме! Откуда у вас такое воспитание?! Варвар! Я буду жаловаться в высшие инстанции! Вы разрушаете чужое имущество, крадёте чужие вещи! Являетесь в систему в таком виде, вы же явно подцепили там инфекцию!

— Я? — антивирус повернулся к старику. — Я просто милый котик по сравнению с такой заразой, как вы, «сэр», — АВЗ широко улыбнулся и легко подтолкнул Автозапуск к краю портала. — Ой. Знаете, с котами такое бывает. Вечно сваливают всякий хлам с края стола или ещё чего-нибудь, — АВЗ отцепил руку хватающегося за край портала Автозапуска. С криком он рухнул на землю, а антивирус довольно улыбнулся. — Молись, чтобы котик не пропустил там какие вирусы.

АВЗ открыл панель и завершил сеанс пользования USB-устройства своей программой. Отменив запросы Вебу (он всё равно уже не придёт), антивирус поплёлся в больницу. Ему не терпелось увидеть зелёного товарища.


End file.
